


Let Me Down Slowly

by ashestoashes01



Series: beautiful crime *gotham* [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, I promise, Jerome Valeska Lives, Jerome Valeska is Joker (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Story is better than the summary, Tired Bruce Wayne, tate is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashes01/pseuds/ashestoashes01
Summary: Basically the Ace Chemicals divorce but jerome is alive and there are ocs
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Original Female Character(s), Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Jerome Valeska & Original Female Character(s), Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Series: beautiful crime *gotham* [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545874
Kudos: 4





	Let Me Down Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> jerome mainly just has the mouth scars but the other scars are little more faded post-fall

Someone shoves Jeremiah away from his position in front of Bruce. Jeremiah whips up and glares at the force. “You.” He hisses.

Jerome lets out a giggle, “Hello, brother.” Jerome lunge towards his brother, throwing a punch at his twin brother with a laugh. “Did you miss me?”

“You should’ve stayed dead.” Jeremiah growls as he counterattacks. 

“We’ve found that to be a hard feat to accomplish.” Jeremiah whips around at the hauntingly familiar voice to see Natasha standing there, bloodied clothes and all. 

Jeremiah gapes at the girl, “I-I killed you.” He stammers, referring to just five minutes ago when he shot her. 

“You didn’t hear? I can’t stay dead.” Natasha giggles as Jerome launches at his currently distracted brother. 

The Valeska's throw punches at each other left and right. Jeremiah somehow gets the upper hand once and lands a hard punch that sends Jerome to the ground. Jerome looks up with a growl and kicks Jeremiah’s leg, causing him to faceplant on the ground next to Jerome. Jerome elbows him in the face and Jeremiah is on his back. Jerome climbs onto him, holding his arms down and a gun pointed between his eyes. 

“Jerome-No.” Bruce stammers out as he finally gets up. 

“Sorry, Brucie. I’m afraid I’m gonna have to ignore ya right now.” Jerome says, steady hands on the trigger. Jeremiah gulps as he looks at his brother, pure hatred in both of their eyes. Bruce glances at Natasha. Natasha looks back at him and grips one of her knives in her hands. They are interrupted by another voice. 

“Jerome, for once, listen to Bruce.” Jerome looks up to see Tate standing there. “Please.” She pleads. Jerome holds her eye contact for a moment before standing up and knocking Jeremiah on the head with the gun. 

Bruce makes an odd sound and Jerome turn towards him with a grin, “You said to not kill him, you didn’t say anything about maiming.” 

Tate rolls her eyes at her boyfriend and Natasha does the same. 

“At least he listened for once. That’s progress.” Natasha says and Jerome gives her a proud grin. 

The quartet’s moment is ruined when Jeremiah comes to again and hits Jerome down. This time, Jeremiah is on top and holding a gun to Jerome’s head. Natasha doesn’t hesitate again and slings a blade at Jeremiah’s hand. The knife embeds itself into his hand and Jeremiah shrieks, dropping the gun. Tate runs at him and shoves him off, sending him into the vat below them. They hear him scream, burning up in the green chemicals. Natasha, Jerome, Tate, and Bruce sag in relief. 

Their relief is unfortunately short lived as the bridge they are all standing on starts to collapse. Natasha and Jerome shove Tate and Bruce away from the shaking bridge. The bridge steadies and Jerome leans against the rail, Natasha stands right across from him. 

“Tasha!” “Jerome!” Tate and Bruce scream in worry at them. 

“Hey, Tash, you think third times the charm? Because, honestly, they may actually get me this time.” Jerome asks, referring to his previous deaths. 

Natasha scoffs. “Jay, if you keep talking, you might find out.” 

Jerome barks a laugh. “Only you would threaten me when we’re about to die.”

“Only you would try to annoy me before we die.” She shoots back.

Tate shakes her head, furious at the two. “Shut it! Both of you! Neither of you are going to die. Not again.” 

Jerome lets out a loud laugh, “Hope you’re right, kitty cat, I’m kind of tired of going to hell all of the time.”

“You’ve only been twice, J, I’m there at least twice a day. I’m a frequent visitor.” Natasha jokes. 

The group laughs despite the dark situation and matter. The door to Ace Chemicals is slumg open as Jim Gordon finally runs in. He runs to Bruce and Tate on the floor. He glances up at Jerome and Natasha. He stares in shock at the alive again Jerome. He doesn’t hesitate to raise his gun at the Valeska. 

“NO!” Tate screams and lunges at Jim as he pulls the trigger. 

Everything seems muted and slowed down as the shot rings through the air, hitting Natasha in the back with quiet intake of air. She is propelled forward, falling into Jerome and sends them both over the edge. They fall into a vat of chemicals, just next to the one Jeremiah had fallen into just a moment before. 

“NOOOOO!” Tate screams again, tears falling. Bruce stares in quiet shock and teary eyes. 

The three run down to the vats. 

“Jeremiah’s in that one.” Tate hisses to Jim as he approaches them. 

Jim nods and walks to the other vat instead. 

They find some equipment that will help them get the three out without hurting themselves. Bruce and Tate lay Natasha and Jerome on either side of the vat. The two now have even paler skin than before, Jerome’s scars are more defined, and Natasha’s hair is dyed black and red at the ends. 

Bruce smiles as Natasha coughs awake. “Oh what the fuck.” She groans. 

“Yeah, you’re okay.” Bruce says, worry finally easing. 

On the other side, Tate is still watching as Jerome still hasn’t woken up. “Tasha, Bruce!” Sh cries. 

They both run over and look down at the forever smiling Jerome. They begin to think that maybe, just maybe, this might the time he’s actually dead. They’re not sure if he could come back from this one. “Tate, maybe, it’ll just take awhile. He hit the bottom pretty hard.” Bruce attempts to comfort his friend. 

Tate just holds Jerome tighter until she hears Jeremiah’s voice and him thrashing around. Tate’s eyes glow and she leaps up. She lunges at him and begins to slash at him with her claws. “WHY DO YOU GET TO WAKE UP! WHY NOT HIM?” She yells repeatedly as her claws slice through him. Natasha lets out a laugh as she watches and Bruce whips around to her. 

“Nat, we gotta stop her.’

“Why?” She giggles. “She’s right.” 

Bruce looks at her incredulously. They are both distracted so they don’t notice someone lifting Tate into their arms. “That’s enough gorgeous.” A voice whispers.

Tate finally pauses. “Jerome.” She whispers and turns in his arms, hugging him tight. 

Jerome lets out the familiar laugh everyone loves and holds her close. Jerome looks over to Natasha, grinning as both of their eyes are different. Jerome’s eyes are unnaturally bright green while Natasha’s are now an unnatural blue. They look at the two people they love and decide quickly that they need to hide everything that’s going on in their heads. It’s chaos and they slowly find that they actually like it. Even more than before.

**Author's Note:**

> no promises but there may be a part two to this where it jerome and natasha adjusting to their new, um, abilities
> 
> if you hadn't caught on, jerome is the joker and natasha is harley quinn now


End file.
